String of Fate
by BrightBlurr
Summary: A red string of fate tied their destinies together. They would compliment one another, understand one another, and be destined to find one another. Even if there was no sense in it. The forces of the world were bound to force them together. (SessSan)
1. Chapter 1

**String of Fate**

**Description: **A red string of fate tied their destinies together. They would compliment one another, understand one another, and be destined to find one another. Even if there was no sense in it. (SessSan)

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

There was an old tradition in her culture – the _taijiya_ had marriage customs, like any other culture in her time. This one was unusual, but it involved the couple visiting a demonic village in the east in order to see if they were truly meant to be. This custom was time honoured, sacred. But as someone who had been snatched away from the opportunity to truly visit these customs with her family, she had never been able to fully accept something so ridiculous. While she understood that even a demon held valuable information, she did not understand how a demon could descipher that someone was meant to be with another. Love could not be tied down to the whims of a being that had some sort of external knowledge. The truth was, she always believed love was tied to emotions. Sango's emotions had always been clear, always led her to what she wanted.

Her ideal marriage was the one she had seen between her parents. Their love had been strong, unbreakable. She had seen how much they loved one another, despite knowing that they had never been in love. When her mother died not long after Kohaku's birth, the bond between them was visible in how her father was patient with Kohaku's progress as a Taijiya. No matter what happened, Kohaku became the object of love through which he felt his dead wife. Sango desired something similar, a bond that was tied beyond death. That bond was not built from the fortune telling of a demon, despite the fact that her parents had gone to this demon, out of a sense of tradition. They had been meant for one another, and it came from knowing each others strengths and weaknesses. This was how Sango knew what she desired in her life. She had seen it from early on, experienced it in the way her parents had loved one another. She had not seen any sign that a demon could magically tell you were or were not meant to be with someone.

Even so, when Miroku approached her about making their engagement formal, after Naraku's eminent demise, she thought back to the traditions from her village. The many customs they used to welcome a new couple, the ways they made them feel at home. If her family survived, she would not be marrying Miroku. She would likely have found a suitable partner in her village. But they believed the demon who resided in the east far more than any bonds and customs. Her village would have scrutinized her decision and questioned the coupling. Whether the demon was true or not, the tradition was important.

If her family lived, they would have welcomed Miroku with open arms. They would have prepared bouquets of wild flowers for Sango, and given Miroku a meal to signify that he was one of them. He would have donned a ceremonial version of the _taijiya_ outfit, in a dark blue. They would have, together, been at the head of a table for their meal, as husband and wife. These customs made her stomach ache, made her crave what would have been. But none of these customs existed in a world where the _taijiya_ were wiped out. The distant clans in the North and the South did not have the same sort of customs, thus leaving her craving for the traditions of her time, now that she was about to embark on marriage.

In her mind, she had to question what she was doing. Marriage had somehow moved up on her list of to-do now that Naraku had died. There seemed to be an urgency to have children, to settle down. Miroku deeply desired it. It would mean giving up her life as a _taijiya_, giving up her constant mourning of Kohaku's death, as she had in the days since Naraku died. He had perished amidst the final battle, and with him went the final part of her family. With having children, she gave up the idea of waiting near the bone-eaters well with Inuyasha every day, until he could hold his beloved Kagome. She could see, with a bitterness, just how powerful Inuyasha's love for Kagome was. Although she did not know how, their love transcended being apart. Inuyasha kept saying he didn't need to be with her to love her. Sango did not feel the same around Miroku, and there was a need for physical presence. They had to be married, she had to have children, or Miroku would need to find another.

If she had to give in, if she had to settle down, simply for the sake of not losing another person, why not do the only remaining, possible traditions from her clan? She knew them all, knew which ones she could do. She could have Rin give her a bouquet of flowers. She could ask Kaede to prepare a massive dinner, and help, so she and Miroku could sit at the head together. She could go with Miroku and pray at the sacred space where Midoriko rested, and ask for her blessings in this marriage.

And, as she had decided, she could go with Miroku to the village in the North, where they would find out if they were truly meant to be together. Even if they weren't, she had decided she would be with him regardless. There was no such thing as fate, or destiny. There was only bonds. She had one with Miroku, created from their time together, as companions, as partners. Marriage was the next step. Marriage had to be the final step – or she had no idea what her true future really was.

Kirara had flown them a good portion of the way before she needed rest, and then once again taken off into the air. They followed the trail to this village, which was made of mostly demons. It was an unusual mix. Humans and demons in harmony. The humans were kind, but it was the demons who maintained this place. The harmony had been intact when Sango last heard of it, three years ago when her village had sent one couple there on a beautiful pilgrimage for their marriage. They returned, together, full of happiness at being called soulmates. They said the demon told them their strings of fate were tied together. As she felt Miroku's hand on her waist, his close proximity, she tried to imagine that for her. What if she was told he was the one? What if this demon said they were bonded by fate too? Would she believe it? Would it make the notion of marriage easier?

Nothing would. Sango could not imagine herself a wedded woman, even when Miroku leaned into whisper in her ear that he couldn't wait for their wedding. She snorted, out of habit, and commented on how he couldn't wait for the wedding _night_. After all, she had never been with a man before. Sango believed in waiting, believed in the idea of being with one person. Miroku likely did not. Even so, she could not picture it. She only pictured the after of it – children, a settled life, not being a _taijiya_ anymore. She relented. With no threat to truly draw her away from here, she had to consider her options. What did she have to do besides settle down, as traditions went in her home?

If they hadn't died, what would she have done differently?

Alas, when Kirara lowered before a small village, she saw what she had been described, many times, in the past, by the other _taijiya_. By her brothers and sisters in arms. She saw a beautiful, floral village, with an obvious mix of humanoid demons and humans wandering around. There were trees, huts, fires, and food around. The entire scene was complimented by the smell of flora in the air, filling her nostrils even as she just landed. The expression she had, most likely of a sort of unimaginable bliss, remained, even when she felt Miroku's hand inching too low. She could not imagine a more peaceful place. While new residents were not allowed here, as she had been told as a child, couples could visit. The _taijiya_ village had adopted this tradition, but many other couples visited on their own to have their bond assessed. Supposedly, the demon could see where a string was attached between two fingers – one end on each partner. Sango supposed it was a demonic power native to this demon type, but she had never heard of it outside of here. This demon existed since before the _taijiya_ village did, as this was a time honoured tradition. Sango could only imagine how powerful a demon had to be to create such a serene, beautiful place.

What more, Miroku even glanced at it, his hand retracting. Sango had to dismount first, and Miroku's frozen stare brought a smile even to her face. Despite the stress of the past few days, where the decision to marry had truly impacted her, she found Miroku's shock, his astonishment, truly happy. It was the only time he wasn't smug about what they were going to do once they were married. It was the only time he didn't remind her that he wanted children. It was the only time he didn't remind her that she was marrying him to _bear his children_.

He eventually leaped off of Kirara, steadied with his staff. Sango's _hiraikotsu_ remained on her back. Together, they approached the village. She hesitated to hold his hand, but she felt him seek her hand out with his. While he did nothing unusual for a fiancé to do to his betrothed, she still felt unusual. The pressure to avoid him increased as they entered the boundaries of the village. Why show your bond? Why did she have to? Wasn't feeling it enough? Why did Miroku insist on this level of physical endearment?

Perhaps her picture of romance, her picture of a marriage, was different from his. He had different values brought on by how different he was, how different he had become to deal with the difficulties of his life.

Once entering, a demon approached them. He glanced between them, and slowly smiled, revealing curved fangs. His eyes, a beady yellow, slowly turned upward. "After so many years, a _taijiya_ – and a monk! What a wonderful pair," he exclaimed. Sango felt a pink blush on her cheeks, while Miroku gave a good natured smile. "Thank you," she responded. "As you seem to know, my clan had a tradition of coming here to see the demon Akashiro, to see if their partner and their bond was fated. I'm here to uphold that tradition."

The demon gave a pleased nod. He was smiling widely, and then pointed to a larger building in the village. The rooftop was curved, and far higher than the rest. "Lady Akashiro is in that building. I request that you leave your weapons here. No one will touch them. This village exists beyond the boundaries of time and space, only couples may enter this village before their engagement to see if they are truly meant to be, and leave. Your weapons will be safe until you are ready to go," he explained. They obeyed immediately, Miroku leaving his staff at the side of the building they were near.

She hesitated. Her _hiraikotsu_ had been her companion for far longer than she could remember. To set it aside would mean giving up a considerable amount of her own strength. She trusted no one, especially in the world she was living in. To be separated from her ties to her village, from her strength, would be difficult. But to do it for the traditions her mother and father believed in was more important. She could be without her weapon for a moment or two. But this visit was the difference between disappointing herself and upholding traditions. She would do what was needed, and that meant putting her _taijiya_ warrior away. The feeling of setting aside her weapon disturbed her inside, especially when she set it against the wall, and it was traded for Miroku's hand, catching hers in time. He smiled down at her, and she attempted to return the gesture. But to an ongoing unusual awkwardness that seemed to fully instill on what they were doing.

Was this truly a good idea? Why was this tradition created? To instill doubt or hope?

Questions plagued her, and they walked to the larger hut. The shade was made of straw, but flowers hung from it on string. The smell of tea drifted in from inside. She could smell green tea leaves, and a pleasant sweet scent. The tea had to have a fruit mixed in. She had been told the demon is usually aware of visitors, and as the head of the village, will permit couples. It will assess them based on how they carry themselves, and eventually see if the bond is there. The couples who returned were always happy. Sango could only assume she would come out knowing Miroku was the one.

The shade was pulled aside by a woman with large ears. She had a oval face, long lavender hair, and pink hued eyes. Her lips were a cherry red. The demon woman, Akashiro, was beyond beautiful. She had an elegant kimono on, and her obvious allure was hinted at by the print of red flowers and strings on her obi. She smiled radiantly, and stepped aside, gesturing for them to enter. "Do come in. I've waited eagerly. You took so long to pass the gate," she said. Her voice was gentle, deep. She was likely a demon of very old and powerful means. Sango shuddered to imagine how powerful she was. Few demons masked power with so much of a guise. Akashiro was masking her true strengths by covering them up in this village. This entire village was likely protected by her strength.

They crossed the threshold together, and Sango immediately drew her hand out of Miroku's grasp. She stood there as Akashiro moved to the other side of an oval table. Tatami mat covered the ground, and cushions – three, were laid around the table. Akashiro took the one furthest from the door and gestured to the other two. "Please, do sit. You will find my tea is wonderful," she said.

Sango chanced a look at Miroku, but the effect of Akashiro's words were evident. He sat immediately, and his eyes never left her. Men found beauty enchanting. It was true – even Inuyasha had found beauty unmistakable. But Sango could tell Inuyasha only had eyes for Kagome. He did not demand pups from her, or mating. But for Miroku, children was a must. Sango was not the deciding factor.

Still, she eventually sat on her knees, and reached out for the tea. One sip made her throat burn. The tea was hot, but it tasted relaxing. She could taste rose petals in it, and the subtle hint of cherry blossom. This was a floral tea. She sipped more, while Miroku seemed still, unmoving. "As you know, I am Akashiro. The clan leader, and the only remaining demon who can read _strings of fate_," she began. She took a sip of her tea, and the hum of appreciation she made showed she enjoyed her own tea very much. Sango watched, but she was not mesmerized as Miroku was. She became nervous. Soon, they would know how compatible they were. Soon she would hear that she was destined to be with Miroku. Soon she would know her decision was right, and that she would have children, and settle down.

The power she felt as a _taijiya_ was only fleeting.

Clammy fingers, nervous smile, Sango was the picture of someone who did not know what she was doing. Miroku sitting beside her served in no way to calm her. Instead, she relied on Akashiro's smile and soft eyes for her own comfort.

Akashiro lowered her glass, and as Miroku took a sip, she glanced them over. Their hands, which rested on the table, were where her gaze was, for a moment. "Now, tell me your names. And a—" she began, stopping abruptly. Her eyes lingered on their fingers, her voice cut off suddenly. It was when she took in an astonished gasp, that Sango snapped back to attention. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Miroku too was alerted. The cups remained on the table, but Akashiro immediately stood up. "You two must separate. Move away from each other," she demanded.

Her voice took on a crude, serious nature. Sango, mostly out of shock, moved away. She shuffled away from Miroku, and stood. He followed suit. The unexpected words hit Sango hard. What happened? Did something attack the village? In the back of her mind, she went back to the role of the _taijiya_ immediately. She was, after all, trained to battle and protect. As someone who had spent her life training to defeat demons, the very idea of danger always meant a demon. Just as any major catastrophe meant Naraku, she had been trained internally to process in a different way. Akashiro's reaction meant danger, and she considered danger differently.

But Akashiro continued to stare at their hands, that had been conjoined together moments before. "You are not fated. Your strings are attached elsewhere," she said, breaking the silence. "His string is connected to a human. And your string-.. your string is connected to a demon."

The words hushed her, and Sango could not process it. Her heart gave a lurch, and despite herself, she looked over at Miroku. His gaze had not once faltered from Miroku, although his was trained ahead. In this instance, she wanted to be told it was a lie. To be told Miroku and her had a bond. She had come here believing these words would have no affect on her. She had decided that she was fine as she was, about to be with someone who she had travelled with for three years. They had been pushed together by circumstance. She could bear children, give up the life she had now. She could become an ideal wife for Miroku, who would become a monk. But she did not ever consider the possibility that these words would affect her so much. The idea that Miroku could be fated for someone else – but more disturbingly, that she was fated for a demon.

A demon.

"No.. no there's no way. What do you mean, a demon?" she asked, in a voice that rose hysterically. She looked back at Akashiro. The power, the knowledge Akashiro had was clear in how she was carrying herself. Only powerful demon could do that. But a prediction like this was impossible. Sango was never destined for anything. She chose her happiness, chose her life.

She chose Miroku, even if what he wanted was not what she had originally desired in her life.

But Akashiro frowned, and the beautiful appearance she had faded. "Please, Elder Akashiro," Miroku intervened. His voice did sound nervous. Both of them had been shaken by this revelation. Had they expected to be destined for one another? Did he think that, because she agreed to his terms, she was truly meant to be with him? Other women were willing to bear his children, right? Sango was not the only one who had said yes, although she assumed she was the one who had been around longest, and thus fulfilled the role quickest. She was a powerful woman, and having multiple children required a powerful body. She assumed that was part of her draw, added to with her personality, her willingness to make it work. Did it hurt him that they were not destined for one another?

"You must understand. This has not happened in over one hundred years," Akashiro said, in a voice that sounded disturbed. "The last time this happened, was when _Inu no Taisho_ had come with his mate, and found that his _fated red string_ was attached to a human," she interrupted. While the name seemed familiar, Sango breezed over that and instead thought to the idea that she was attached to a demon. A slayer being tied to a demon. The unusuality of it made her all the more nervous. Would Miroku leave her? Would he not want her because they were destined for others?

Did she really care so much about petty predictions?

Akashiro reached to the side, plucking three coloured strings. "Pink means a human and a human, attached forever. He has a pink string," she began, and then pointed at his index finger. "It leads to somewhere else fading off. When his true mate is with him, his string will show, attached to her finger. And she will come – they _always_ come."

The words were like a stone, hitting her skull. His truly destined partner will come into his life eventually. She would have his children, and then he would find someone who loved him more. Sango thought of how much that would hurt. He would not want her if he fell in love with this human woman. He would want her. The love showered on her would fade. In essence, she would truly become just what she thought of herself as if she married him – his child bearing wife. The look Akashiro gave her confirmed the thoughts she had. This marriage was only waiting to be broken apart. Not only was Miroku meant to be with someone else, but Sango herself had a demon she would eventually be fated to. And even if she avoided that, she could not avoid Miroku finding his human partner.

A demon slayer could slay a demon, but a human was untouchable.

"Blue is between demon and demon," she continued, holding it up. "And red…"

She held up the red string, and Sango stared at it for a moment. She could feel anxiety, sadness, welling up inside of her. "Red is when any demon – half, whole – is connected by the _red string of fate_ to a human. And your string, it is the most vibrant red I have seen. It reminds me of _Inu no Taisho_'s string. A blood red. The demon you are to belong with is a powerful demon, and the time is right for you to find—"

"Let's go Miroku," she decided. She turned, her heart hammering in her chest. Her mind spinned with possibilities of what she would do, how she would handle it. The fruitlessness of her marriage was in her eyes, in her mind. She felt her eyes close, the very idea of the pain of what she was about to do enter her chest. She grabbed Miroku by the arm, forgetting the enchanting moment where they held hands. And she looked ahead, only stopping at the threshold. "I don't believe in destiny. I believe in bonds, Lady Akashiro. Miroku and I have journeyed together, understand one another and have the same goals."

"But do you? Do you truly want to become his child bearer, and give up helping others? You are not happy with that, even I can see so," was what Akashiro responded with. "I think you don't understand, _Sango_. Your red string of fate is not simply to someone who is destined for you. It points to someone who will equal you, fulfill you and always keep what you desire in mind. That is true love. And it will come to you soon."

Sango heard every word. She heard things she did not believe to be true, heard things she could fantasize were true. But overall, she did not know how to react to what she was hearing. Love? Love with someone she had never journeyed with, grown up with? Her parents had known one another forever. How could she fall in love with someone based on a string attached to her finger?

With a thank you, she walked out of the hut, with Miroku following behind her. She swept _hiraikotsu_ up, and walked out of the village. As soon as she was near Kirara, Miroku joined her, and the village bled out of sight. It was gone in an instance. Still, she had to take a deep breath, still her beating heart. She squeezed her eyes shut, and thought of everything she had learned in such a short period of time. Traditions were rooted, after all, I practices that affected people. Her tradition had uprooted her entire life, her plans, all in an instance. Would Miroku's destined love find him? What was the point in this if she did?

She climbed on Kirara, and when Miroku climbed on after her, she ignored his voice. It took less than four hours to return to Kaede's village. When they landed, and Inuyasha came over to greet her, she excused herself. "I need to think. Please," she began. And gave Miroku a look that indicated she did not want him there. She did not want to consider what would happen if he heard her. It was Inuyasha who followed her, who refused to let her be alone. Sometime since they both lost Kagome, who was precious to them, and since Sango lost Kohaku, their relationship had become far more like siblings. Inuyasha and her had found a bond that let him speak to her, and let her speak to him.

She settled on the bone eaters well, sitting on the ledge. He mirrored, sitting on the ground. Silence filled the air, until he finally asked what happened. "Did she tell ya what you wanted to hear?" he asked. His curious question made her wipe her eyes, the beginnings of tears showing. She had been told what she did not want to hear. She was told what she had thought impossible. "We're not… he's going to be fated for someone else, and me too," she began. Now she felt herself harden, and look at him with the same agony that she saw him give her in the past, when discussing his life without Kagome. She would have to endure this. A life where she was uncertain about what would happen ."The demon said that I'm not happy with Miroku. That the _demon_ I'm supposed to be with will actually understand me. But-.. but I don't know anything except Miroku. I've known him for three years. How do… How am I supposed to…"

In her words, in the tears she started crying, she looked away. Inuyasha stood up and enveloped her in a hug, until all she could feel was the loss. She would not marry Miroku now. Not when she was uncertain of what he felt, what they both felt.

"I don't really care what he does, but you've gotta think for yourself," Inuyasha said, in a low voice. She felt his arms remove themselves, and he looked down the well. "It's one thing to be with someone because you love them, and its another to mistake duty for love. Even if your string of fate or whatever is tied to someone else, you're still going to have to think about what you want first. I know I did with Kagome. I love her, and I knew it because we want the same things."

Want the same things. She thought of what she wanted. Truly, she did not know. Did she want love? Did she want children? Did she want to give up being a _taijiya_ to raise a family? And did she trust the odds of her true 'demon' love arriving in time to whisk her away? Of Miroku's destined love not showing up and leaving Sango with nothing?

Now, in her prime, with a powerful body, she could travel and earn a name for herself. But if she had children, there was a reliance on Miroku.

Did she want that?

"For once," Inuyasha said, before he turned around. "You should try to do what Kagome did. Do what your head is really telling you to. Instead of just doing what works best in a situation. If it leads you to leaving Miroku, to go with a demon, you do what you got to do."

And with that, he'd walked away. She was alone, contemplating his words. He was right, as always. Inuyasha did know exactly how to respond to a situation. But even more difficult was what he had implied.

Who was this demon? What kind of a demon would embrace the idea of getting to know a human so closely? What would she do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**String of Fate**

**Description: **A red string of fate tied their destinies together. They would compliment one another, understand one another, and be destined to find one another. Even if there was no sense in it. (SessSan)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"_Tenseiga_ is not useless. I see that even after all of this time, you have yet to learn anything, Sesshomaru. Your father never truly mastered _tenseiga_, and you shall never manage to either. It is a weapon crafted beyond your capability, it seems."

But what about this weapon made it so truly fearsome?

The weapon was useless once again, only able to save lives. It had been created by his father to be a fearsome weapon, a counter to the _tetsusaiga_ that he had craved in his time. But this weapon was not the weapon of his dreams. Even in his deepest and darkest desires it remained a mere anomaly. He carried it with him as one of two blades, and although _bakusaiga_ was now a weapon feared throughout the lands, the _tenseiga_ drew the true fear of all who seemed to see it. Something of the weapon and its capabilities remained locked to him. It had been years since he had received it, as some sort of inheritance, and yet it remained completely hidden. Sesshomaru was no more capable of understanding the true purpose of the weapon, as it had only been useful twice – once to save Rin, and once to give Inuyasha his _meido zangetsuha_. These techniques were usable only once, especially the ability to revive. Clearly, he had missed some sort of information about the legendary _tenseiga_, some sort of detail about it that his father had concealed especially well.

But who would know? Who would even understand the power behind the weapon? Most who were close to his father perished following his death. The ones who did not were not privileged to knowledge about this weapon. Sesshomaru himself recalled nothing of its true power. He had never been privy to his father's knowledge, despite being his heir. Instead, the _tenseiga_ was shrouded in more mystery, and he continued to carry it with himself simply for the sake of carrying the mysterious object around. No one understood the _tenseiga_, and no one else could possibly wield it. He cared little for the actual reputation of the weapon, but the mystery surrounding it continued to consume him. How was the power used? Who could possibly use it? What was it so capable of that other creatures feared its mere presence?

As stoic and uninterested as he seemed, the curiosity lead him from Totosai to his mother, _Inu no Kimi_, who was more than aware of many of his father's darkest secrets. He only called to her in times of dire need. Although he was not in danger at present, the weapon eluded him. His desire to have a fresh approach to it consumed his thoughts. On arriving at her sky castle, he was vaguely aware of her amusement. His presence rarely failed to bring some sort of reaction from his mother. Although she was outwardly as stoic as he, he knew her emotions were far more static. She would rush into boughts of amusement and anger. He had yet to experience as much amusement as she, but he had inherited her haughtiness.. Though he despised his mother at times, her information on _tenseiga_ was precious. He would learn what he could, and if the weapon simply refused to reveal its true nature, he would leave.

The steps to her throne were stone. He found her watching him intently. Though words were not spoken between them, the mutual understanding that this visit was simply for knowledge was apparent. Sesshomaru did not, after all, offer his mother any sort of powerful indication that he was affectionate towards her. His mother had similar sentiments, although at times she offered him assistance as a mother would. He could recall her saving Rin, perhaps one of the most dangerous moments of his existence. Rin was a human who he had come to care for, perhaps to his own disadvantage. Begging for her life before his mother had been a moment of shame, but at the expense of losing the girl, he had given up his shame. The brief lapse had been enough to convince the _Inu no Kimi_ to save her. In the moment that he did, he learned that _tenseiga_ only worked once. He could not save Rin more than once. Her life now was precious enough that he allowed her to remain among humans, until the time that she should find a suitable human mate.

There was no true way to force his mother to divulge the information to him. Still, he took out _tenseiga_ and presented it to her. It glistened under the sunlight. Her hand reached out, fingers carefully touching the blade. It glistened. Although it was not used on physical beings, he felt some of the weight of the weapon. It was beginning to feel heavy in his grip. While she peered at it, he saw the familiarity glint in her eyes. She recognised her mate's weapon, after all. It was the sword he had used to revive, while _tetsusaiga_ killed. While Sesshomaru had his own fang, he still felt an unusual need to have the _tenseiga_ fully operational. There had to be something.

"I see, you finally want to know about the _tenseiga_. I never thought you would ever realise it was capable of more."

He did not expect the words she spoke. Did they all assume he would merely cast it aside? Perhaps he might have. Had he not encountered Rin all that time ago, and learned the importance of the _tenseiga_. He had learned that while his father's two swords seemed simple, they were not so. The reputation the _tenseiga_ had was ominous. It was created for far more than simply reviving someone once. "I know, you want to unlock its true power. But, Sesshomaru, I'm afraid it is far beyond your capability," she spoke.

Her words stung his ego. Perhaps he was easy to anger, as his eyes narrowed and he felt the beginnings of his temper uproot. He would never have been able to withstand an ordinary demon saying those words to him. But his mother, one of the only remaining _great inu yokai_ in the world, would never stand for his temper. He had been more than capable of brandishing his own powerful fang. He was able to end the lives of demons who were far older than he. He had stopped Naraku, a threat beyond any that his father had ever encountered. How did she assume he was unable to unlock the power of the _tenseiga_? He was the most powerful of all demons, more so than his father and mother. And yet she could say he was incapable of truly unlocking his father's weapon.

Temper aside, he saw her glance up at him, and her expression was far more serious than he had originally perceived. Had she never expected this question of him? Did she assume he would caste aside this weapon for another?

Only a fool would throw aside power. "Let me tell you something, Sesshomaru, that you might not understand. Your father did not love me, nor did he leave me," _Inu no Kimi_ spoke. Her hand drifted to her side. "We mate with the most powerful demon in our reach. I was the most powerful, your father mated with me, and then we both separated. Do you understand why?"

Now the questions that plagued him as a child truly erupted. His father had been dedicated to his mother at first. But he assumed that through time, the human woman had come between them. The human woman who would become his half-brother's mother. There were questions he had thought would be answered with time, but overtime he simply ignored or forgot them. Now, as someone who had grown far too much beyond the petty thoughts he had as a child, with no remaining hatred for his brother, he could only picture this conversation being key to unlocking _tenseiga_. His father had ben a man with intent to teach him lessons through his swords. The sword he had in his grip, the _tenseiga_, already taught him one such lesson. Human lives were precious, and he had come to view one as more innocent and untouched than all others. _Tenseiga_ had permitted him to save those lives. He had become somewhat of a different demon in the time since, unable to shake away the attachments to humans.

She had more to reveal. "Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, was not his mate. But she was his soulmate," his mother continued. The word soulmate was unusual. Sesshomaru had heard it among humans. He had heard his brother use it with regard to the human miko, who travelled to her other time and never returned. There was a sense that it came beyond the ties of physicality. The people who called one another that looked beyond their society and reputation. This word was not associated with Sesshomaru, who would eventually mate once he found an _inu yokai_ powerful enough to be able to be his mate. He would only mate and then go on his way. A child was the way to continue his hold over the western lands, and his child would inherit both of his swords. He felt that such words were ill suited to a yokai of his stature, and a _soulmate_ was founded on a basis that was unrealistic for powerful _yokai_. His half-brother was not a full demon.

"They went to a village in the East, where a demon can see the _strings of fate_. Theirs were connected. And because of this connection, their demon offspring was to be as powerful as a full _yokai_, if not more so," his mother continued. This information had never been divulged to Sesshomaru. Although he was aware of this village, he had never visited it. His mother, presumably, never had either. But the more he watched her, the more aware he became of the unusual ways in which demons did work. This demon likely hid their village from others, and only allowed individuals deemed unharmful there. His father that that mortal woman Izayoi had to have been allowed because of this string of fate connection. Though he cared little what it was, learning that a _hanyo_ child could be more powerful than a _yokai_ child interested him. It certainly explained his half-brother's tendency to be powerful, even more so than many demonic entities. Sesshomaru could admit his brother had outmatched him on more than one occasion. His particularly strong demonic powers were an anomaly, as Sesshomaru had seem many _hanyo_ in his travels and none were so capable of being powerful as he. Indeed, this explained Inuyasha and his more than epic capability in battle.

His father had found the mate who would bear him a child that would no doubt surpass all others. "Although it was never told to me, Sesshomaru, _tenseiga_ will only unlock its true potential once you find your soulmate," his mother explained. "And that is why I know you will fail. You seek power, not a mate who is beyond power. You can barely attach yourself to that little girl you begged to save. How do you hope to find someone, who may be a human, and mate with them?"

The words were striking melancholy onto his plans. He stared at his blade, never revealing his thoughts, but in his mind he replayed each word carefully. The only way to find _tenseiga_'s true potential was to find the mate who would surpass even a _yokai_ mate. This mate would help him unlock his weapon. But as he assumed based on her words, his mate could be human. He would need to search. He would have to find a way to truly understand their emotions, regardless of how benign they were. There was some sort of a key to the legendary ability that _tenseiga_ had hidden, and like the lesson taught to his brother through _tenseiga_. His father meant for him to find this mate, and to see why he had done what he did.

Sesshomaru did not decide immediately. Such a step was beyond unusual for him. But in his mind, he already knew that unlocking _tenseiga_ would mean finding yet another way to save Rin's life. And he would have to do this in order to be sure she would not be able to die from injuries again. Perhaps his biggest strength in finding this mate would be to do as his father did. But he had never learned how his father found Izayoi, who had otherwise been a noble lady from a small village. His mother had never spoken of such either. When the _Inu no Kimi _looked to the ground, eyes half fluttered, she thought though, pacing through in her mind. "I do not believe you have yet to encounter your _soulmate_, Sesshomaru. Your father encountered his many times within her human life, and only then knew there was far more to their connection than circumstance," his mother continued.

He had heard enough. He turned and walked away from the sky pavilion. But his mind continued to replay every step and every word his mother had spoken. There was nothing more dangerous than the simple idea that he would have to find a mate. He had learned long ago that he worked better when he was alone. Proximity to other beings, as he had with Rin, increased his own likelihood to be drawn into others affairs. Now, he knew his father had never truly wanted him to earn the blade's abilities. He was beyond aware of his father purposely setting it beyond his reach. To find a mate who may be human was beyond his abilities. He was a demon who had spent his entire life alone, and after what he had witnessed his father do, he would never find a human mate. Humans were creatures with no power, no capabilities. All of the humans he had encountered, including the woman his half-brother had been in love with, were weak. He could ultimately end their lives in an instance. Such power, and such balance, made him understand that _bakusaiga_ would be his only weapon. Power to wreak destruction was more important than the power to save lives.

Still, a part of him had hoped it would be easier. He made his way to the ground, landing at level with the ground. His irritated look, his cool exterior, all coupled into what was likely a pristine image of himself. He had never wanted connections to humans. Rin was the only one he had, and once she was betrothed, he would not have to play a prominent role in her life. She would be safe, age, and die naturally. In the village where Inuyasha was likely to reside, he would not have to worry about her safety. She now had someone to protect her who would be stationary, whereas Sesshomaru would desire movement. She was a child who needed nurturing in the correct direction. Sesshomaru would never allow her to travel with him again, risk her life again.

Steps lead him away from foliage, until he emerged into a clearing. His attention had been distraught, caught up in the mixture of thoughts about the various _strings of fate_ and information he had gathered from his mother. Strangely, at his side, he felt _tenseiga_ pulse. The weapon was calling out to something again. He could not sense Rin nearby, nor a threat of the undead. Instead, he could feel _tenseiga_ pulse again and again. It was unusual that the blade would become so active at such an unusual time.

However, the distraction proved an irritation. As he came to attention again, a centipede like creature leaped at him. Various arms and legs, long black hair, and a tongue that slipped out through a protruding set of teeth. The creature appeared to be malicious, and it was drawn to the blade he had tucked at his side. Sesshomaru had known that one of his blades would draw the eye of other demons. _Bakusaiga_ was the most powerful demonic blade in all of their world. Though a creature could not strike him, he had been distracted enough by thoughts of _tenseiga_ that the demon grasped _tenseiga_ out of his grip. _Bakusaiga_ remained with him, while his other blade was in her mouth. The _mistress centipede_, an otherwise powerful demon, stared at him with the sword in its grip.

Sesshomaru did not move. Instead, he took in the black skin that was forming on one side. The demon had been revived. He could not explain its unusual power, but he could feel the slightest crack from _tenseiga_ when it pulsed. It would break. He had never encountered the _mistress centipede_ here before. This was close to Rin's village. He could risk attacking it, destroying it, but before he could, _tenseiga_ would break. Any opportunity to learn its secrets would be lost. He would have to sacrifice power in order to destroy it. Unlike his foolish brother, Sesshomaru never intended for his weapon to break. He had learned long ago that mastering his father's fang would require much more of his prowess than he could muster. He would have to find another way. He would need to lure it into the clearing.

"Give me the _bakussssaiga_," it hissed, leaning forward. It swayed back and forth. The cracking sound came again. _Tenseiga_ pulsed, the painful sensation striking his arms and making him see this would not last long. Sesshomaru felt the odd sensation again.

He stood as he was, unmoving. He calculated a plan in his mind, but he saw no way to slip behind. The blade would break. Just as he decided to take his chance, he heard a shout from behind him. The strong, _feminine_ voice was followed by the spinning of a weapon, that cut through mistress centipede. The spinning weapon was forged from demon bone, and too quick for the demon to react quickly enough. As it sliced through skin, sending a calculated shower of blood in all directions, the very sound of mistress centipede screaming filled the air. The ruckus drew the ire of the centipede, that turned around to stare at its assailant. As it did, _tenseiga_ dropped to the ground. It clammered onto grass, and the giant weapon, a seeming boomerang of demon bone, reeking of the demonic power it had, went spinning back to the owner of the weapon. Someone had arrived in time to end mistress centipede, and with a calculated practice.

Sesshomaru watched as the centipede attempted to reform. He stepped forward, and drew _bakusaiga_. He had been prepared to swing at it, to use his blade to destroy the filth this demon created, but then he noticed why the giant boomerang had been so powerful. Something glinting, blue, slowly killed off the growing spurt, and the centipede crumbled.

He had seen _tokijin_ for the final time when it failed to destroy Moryomaru. Now, looking at the power it had once had, the way it had been subdued by a human creation, he could not help but marvel at its destructive technique. His blade, the one he had created using fangs from a creature that destroyed _tetsusaiga_, he found that it could truly be used by a human. And it had the same capability it did in his grasp, if not more potency now that it was in a different form.

He looked up, and his eyes met the eyes of the other woman who travelled with Inuyasha. Not the _miko_, who Inuyasha loved, but the other one who had almost allowed Rin to die. This woman, who had seemed weak and seeming less, had mastered his weapon, and allowed it to become one with her own blade. The way she had caught her weapon, with two fingers, showed her mastery of the weapon. Her fearless eyes, her strong figure, and above all, her ability to look at him without any intimidation, were unusual. He had noticed her in the past, as an accessory to his brother. Never had he assumed this would be someone who would help him, although he had not required it. In an utterly unusual way, she had taken his power and added it to her own. Glancing at her uniform, at the pads and the black outfitting, he then remembered what had made her stand out among their group anyway.

A _taijiya_, a slayer of demons who had otherwise seemed muted with Inuyasha. As he had suspected, she was the one who had been betrothed to the _hoshi_, who travelled with Inuyasha. And yet, unlike other women who would mate and become subdued, this woman did not look so. She had taken the time to forge _tokijin_ into her blade, obviously intending to use it. He could not see pieces of his blade, although the scent was there. Perhaps it had helped ward off the demon she had fought moments before. Although it was inferior to _tenseiga_ and _bakusaiga_, he could admit that in this form, it was powerful. A human was wielding power of a _daiyokai_.

When he reached down to secure _tenseiga_, it pulsed in his grip. The pulsing was constant, especially with the _taijiya_ nearby. Although she made no movement, he could see the tension now. She did not want to battle. Did she assume he would? He had never truly spoken to her, and never intended to. But his preoccupied mind understood this much, when _tenseiga_ appeared to be far more active than it had been in the past.

She was different from other _women_, _yokai_ or not. They would all become subdued as his mother did, once mating. A woman who wanted demonic power in a weapon made entirely from demon bones was not one who wanted to be subdued. She wanted to battle. _Taijiya_, as he had understood, were not subdued people. The ones who were _taijiya_ would leave their home and travel to destroy demons.

"I've paid my debt," she called out, at last. "You have your blade, and I have my life, _yokai_. Don't forget that."

"You have my blade in your weapon, _taijiya_," he cut through. Perhaps a petty approach to the topic. Sesshomaru knew he discarded _tokijin_, and he had a better weapon. But he wanted to get a rise out of her. Make her attack. Her weapon was one he had never encountered in the past, and to have a human wielding so much power was strange. All in all, it was not the weapon that interested him in any case. It was her mastery over it. She was able to forge, to wield and to battle in ways that had been a threat to Naraku. Perhaps to himself, should be battle her.

Why was he receiving such a rise out of the idea of battling a _human woman_?

"You disregarded it. Now its been cleansed, and it's a part of _hiraikotsu_," she answered, in a voice that cut through his. She was calm, steady and serious. All previous notion of women as soft was gone. He had to admit, she was a warrior. She carried an intimidation his mother and all other women thus far had lacked. This _taijiya_ had no intention of being weak, even in her words.

_Tenseiga_ pulsed again. He did not know why it did, but he did intend to challenge her.

He stepped forward, and held _tenseiga_ out. Unusually enough, she did not resort to the _hiraikotsu_, relying on instead taking out a _wakizashi_ hidden at her side. Now that he peered at her, he understood she had many weapons concealed on her form. She was a master of weaponry. He had no doubt she could be a threat to many lower levelled demons. Ultimately, she would not be one to him. If battle was his interest, he would have attacked her a long time ago. But his interest was in seeing how she reacted to a threat. He assumed, as his brother did, she would use her weapon immediately. But her carefulness was a regard for looking him over, seeing what he would do. She was calculative, as he was. She was assessing him, the same way he was. A _taijiya_ who was so aware of her surroundings, unlike anyone else he had battled, was intent on making him see she was far more powerful than he. She was powerful, if only because Sesshomaru was unable to truly understand why she was.

Why did this woman feel a need to be powerful, when others would protect her?

It reminded him of himself. He could feel the unusual sensation now in his mind, his neck, his back. She was like himself, despite being his total opposite. A human who looked for power, to slay other demons. She was not afraid of powerful demons. She used their tools against them. She improved her weapons. She travelled.

Sesshomaru remained aloof, but inside, he had already calculated that she was unlike any other threat. This threat was more apparent on his psyche, and the questions plagued him.

"Show me your resolve, _taijiya_. This Sesshomaru will test you."

And then she broke off into a sprint, her footsteps fleeting. The _tenseiga_ continued to pulse, until it seemed to want him to strike out at her. This woman, who had forged his weapon into her own, combined his power into her own, was someone who made the _tenseiga_ react. He had never felt such thrilling excitement from _tenseiga_, not until now. Not even when he had saved Rin that first time, nor when he had created _meido zangetsuha_. He had learned that _tenseiga_ desired the thrill of a true challenge, not a mate. And it desired this woman's power.

As she came close, he slashed out at the air, as _tenseiga_ desired. It created an opening, one that he had never seen before. The opening shocked him, even as he attempted to step away from it. But the suction force it created pulled him in. He did not resist, if only because he never feared anything. But the woman was pulled in along with him, the yell from her revealing the uncertainty she experienced. As they were tugged into this unknown space, he was not consumed by black. But he did see her, and her inability to see left her truly vulnerable. And yet, she did not appear afraid. She did not approach him. Instead, she reached out with her _wakizashi_ and attempted to stick it onto the walls of wherever they were. And to his surprise, it did. Something held tight, until he could make out what it was.

A skull.

Perhaps he should not have been surprised. _Tenseiga_ did, after all, belong to his father. It reacted, sending him and a human to the tomb of his father. To be in the vast space where _Inu no Taisho_ had died was truly unusual. When his vision was guaranteed, he landed on his feet. He could make out his surroundings. And looking up at her, the woman who was hanging from the sides of his _father_, from a sword nonetheless, he could tell she did not want to drop. If she did, she would be injured.

He had no regard for humans. Still, he approached her. His footsteps were soft. But she could hear him. She had likely been trained to watch demons, know their approach. Sesshomaru was more and more curious about her abilities. And so, when she looked down at him, and he looked back, he felt an unusual connection to the woman.

As if they did not need to speak to read one another's thoughts. She understood what he meant, if evidenced by her intent nod. And he had conveyed, without words, that he would not let her die. For curiosity over her abilities.

When she dismounted the wakizashi and used her legs to propel off of the side of the wall, she dropped to the ground. The sixty or so feet drop would have been fine for her, he assumed, had it not been covered in skulls of various demons and humans. An injury here would be fatal. She was relying on him, likely considering it a debt he owed her for saving him in the past.

As she dropped, he grasped her by the arm just in time, and caught her. Her form was lightweight, but what was astonishing to him was the weight of the weapon he had to catch too. Far too heavy for a woman, far too heavy for most demons. And when he did, he had the opportunity to look at her. Her feminine features, her lithe body. She was still a woman after all. Everything aout the past few moments disturbed him. He had gone from truly despising humans, not knowing this woman, to now being entirely enthralled by whatever game his father had set for him.

And now he had no way out of it. He was trapped here.

He slowly released her, allowing her onto her feet. When she was standing normally, they both peered up at the distance they had dropped from.

Although he had no intention of leaving here alone, he noted that she secured the _wakizashi _and then stood at his side. As if she was an equal to him. She intended to see where he would go, judge him. A human, walking with a demon.

And every time he thought so, the unusual feeling returned. _Tenseiga_ was reacting to all of this.

Perhaps, he even considered, _tenseiga_ was warning him that this might be the way to unlock its power.


End file.
